kinganthonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Discipulus
A Discipulus is a being that contains part of another being's soul within them. A Discipulus is usually created following or near a person's death after being exposed to vast amounts of Dark energy in conjunction with negative emotions. The original being that becomes a Discipulus is referred to as an Entelecheia, which is considered to be the spectral opposite of a Discipulus. There are four classifications of Discipuli: Pureblood, Emblem, Vessel, and Artificial. A Pureblood Discipulus, formally called "Discipulus Sanguis Purus", is a being who is made completely from another being's soul, essentially being a "clone" of the other being. Their soul is an entire copy of the other being's soul. An Emblem Discipulus, formally called "Discipulus Insigne", is a being who has their own soul, but obtains a part of another person's soul and assimilates it into their own. Physical and mental changes may occur to the person becoming an Emblem Discipulus. Upon assimilating the other soul, the new Discipulus gains all knowledge that the assimilated soul had. Lastly, a Vessel Discipulus, formally called "Discipulus Navis", is a being who has part of another soul residing with theirs, but not merged with theirs. The residing soul can have some influence on the vessel, and if the residing soul is strong enough, it can completely control the vessel, essentially making it a second body. The weaker the soul of the vessel, the stronger the residing soul becomes. A strong residing soul results in the Vessel Discipulus being strong. A variety of Pureblood Discipuli exists known as Artificial Discipulus, formally called "Discipulus Fictus". Artificial Discipuli are Discipuli made by artificial means, such as reanimating the souls of the recently deceased. Artificial Discipuli do not require negative emotions or near death experiences to be created. However, they still require Dark Energy. Artificial Discipuli typically lack the Dark powers that Pureblood Discipuli usually have, but they instead have powers mirroring the soul of the original being which can be manifested through an ability known as Dark Release. Known Discipuli *Pureblood Discipuli **Xalekima Destros, born from Anthony Saturnalia's soul. **Axarmis Destros, born from Anthony Saturnalia's soul. **Knightmare, born from Chiaroscuro Caeli's soul. **Xhicrastin Destros, born from Christian Blanker's soul. **Romanchak Meurtrier Reynaud, born from Ranz de la Punition's soul. **Anthem Quaesitor, born from Ins'Del's soul. **Ensifer Crudelis, born from Ins'Del's soul. **Circe Yrustaarh, born from C. C. Celst's soul. **Allaurphia vo Nelodis, born from Elly Dragomouth's soul. **Aehs Rockjinn, born from Sana Nutrix's soul. **Dock Legret Sparrow, born from Iacio Equus's soul. **Mael Aradinne, born from Triti Ankathi's soul. **Pollux Mafaldama, born from Castor Madonna's soul. **Arth Natural, born from Lou Lung's soul. **Lienza Kindlustus, born from Jackie Rainier's soul. **Eisaer Artemis, born from Astros Deceles's soul. **Luke Vodobast, born from Jack Dragadth's soul. **Nicola Noveli, born from Lilvin Ilgastone's soul. **Chiero Beaurizianne, born from Doris Zecra's soul. **Faustus Viola, born from Domenz Destros's soul. **Casthrinix and Salasyx Destros, failed Discipuli born from the souls of Xalekima and Axarmis Destros. *Emblem Discipuli **Demolt Destros, contains a fragment of the soul of Ins'Del. **Rose Celia Sigmas, contains multiple souls of living and failed Reinen Seins. **Lixsolna Peinne, contains the souls of Karrudio Granhorrou, Alluberto Sabers, and Vladimir Bobbisu. **Tyrant Jess Deuxième, contains the soul of Tyrant Jess. **Amicus Mane, contains the soul of Insidiosus Delictum, becoming Ins'Del. *Vessel Discipuli **Onxanthy Destros, contains the soul of Wiggy sab Bath **Chaotica Essex, contains the soul of Jadus Destros. **Will Revail, contains the soul of Umbra Nova Owen. **Ella Isor, contains the soul of Emorias Alba Malus Black. **Lyonel Cruczevewski briefly contained the soul of Ins'Del moments before the Paxmáveiti. **Salutari Nocte, contains the soul of Anthony Saturnalia. **Sophia Ius, contains the soul of Anthony Saturnalia. *Artificial Discipuli **Zath Wyxz, born from Orion Weaver's soul. **Cretia Wyxz, born from Cora Weaver's soul.